


Broken Silence

by pretzelaesthetic



Series: Yokai DND [1]
Category: Yokai (DND)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelaesthetic/pseuds/pretzelaesthetic
Summary: What happened to Hotaru after Kikon returned to Hideo’s dojo?For the Yokai DND campaign
Series: Yokai DND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771771





	Broken Silence

Gentle hands hesitate to knock on Kikon’s door, out of fear of disturbing said kitsune. Hotaru waits a moment, calming his nerves before giving two soft knocks. When no answer or sounds of shuffling came, the white haired kitsune gave a small frown. He knocks again this time with a little more volume. Still no answer. Mumbling a quick apology to Kikon, he opens the door, and steps in. 

Taking a fast, cursory glance over the room, he sees that it is empty. Kikon is nowhere to be seen. It feels like a stone has dropped in Hotaru’s stomach. He silently makes his way outside, descending down the temple stairs. The cold night air bites at him, despite his heavy layers. His face is immediately flushed from the temperature, though to anyone else it wouldn’t be of any bother. Suppressing a shiver he carries on outside, lifting his concealed hands to his mouth and calling out in a rather monotone voice.

“Kikon?” He continues down the path, looking for where the kitsune could be. Worry creeps into that soft voice of his as the lack of a response begins to get to him. His pace quickens, leading him farther away from the safety of the temple. 

He doesn’t feel the eyes watching him as he continues on, but he does feel a sudden weight pushing him into the ground. He gives a silent gasp of surprise, as a large black and white wolf tackles him down. Jagged claws dig past his layers, and into his skin. Hotaru struggles to escape, his hands make their rare appearance from under his sleeves to claw at the ground for a grip to pull himself free with, but the wolf’s large forepaws against his rib cage keep him pinned down. There are thin bloody lines where he dragged his fingers against the ground. 

With wide, fear filled eyes he turns to face his attacker. The wolf stares down at him, it’s hot breath against Hotaru’s face, it’s teeth bared as it licks its lips, hungrily. A flash of fear goes through the kitsune, as he, still rather quietly, calls Kikon’s name. A voice chuckles from behind the wolf. Shin steps out from the shadows, a wide toothy grin on his face. 

“There’s no one here to help you! So… you might as well give up and die! Not like you’re good for anything other than that.” Shin cackles, in a deranged, unsympathetic way. He crouches next to Hotaru’s head and leans over to face him. Shin grabs a handful of Hotaru’s once pristine white hair, now sporting some red from a head wound when he was knocked down. The kitsune lets out a whimper of pain as Shin tugs at his hair. 

“Don’t have much to say huh. You’re boring me. Hurry up, Kuro, just kill him and be done with it. If he’s not going to scream what’s the point.” Shin quickly snatches the fox themed mask off of his body before he gets up, and looms over the man pinned to the ground and gives him a disgusted look. Hotaru looks up at Shin, and the mask in his hand.

“Are you the one who killed the others.”

“Huh? Oh them? I mean I guess!”

Hotaru narrows his eyes, “You. You are a pathetic excuse of a man.” He says softly, though it can easily be heard by the two in attendance.

Shin stops in his tracks, and whirls on his heels. He stares at Hotaru for a moment before tearing back his leg and giving him a sharp kick to the head. Hotaru lets out a shout of pain, this time louder than the first. This makes Shin grin wildly.

“OHhhhHh!! It looks like the fox can shout if he tries hard enough!!! Kuro, make him scream next! I want to hear him scream for mercy!” He’s bouncing in place like a hyper child.

The giant wolf, Kuro gives a jerky nod of his large head, and unsheathes his front claws into Hotaru’s chest. His white clothes begin to turn red. Hotaru hacks and coughs, his eyes dart around wildly, as he continues to call for Kikon’s help despite the blood pooling up in his mouth. 

“Go for the neck!!” Shin encourages from the side, enjoying the show before him.

As Kuro descends upon Hotaru’s exposed neck, the kitsune begins to beg.

“P-please! Please stop it- I don't want to die! What do y-you even want!? Please I-“

Hotaru’s slowly rising volume peaks when Kuro bites down on his neck. He screams and screams in pain. The pain that is spreading across his entire body, the pain that is welling up at his neck, the pain that burns hotter than any yokai’s fire. Blood exits his mouth in a stream, as his loud screaming is choked on it. He thrashes around wildly, his legs trying to kick the wolf away, and his hands trying to concentrate on some kind of spell, but it’s hopeless. His mind goes blank, as he feels large teeth leaving punctures on his ravaged neck. 

Hotaru lies on the ground, drifting away as claws continue cutting him into ribbons, his clothes are shreds on his body, his arms that have never been seen outside their sleeves are decorated with deep scratches that are oozing blood onto the ground. At some point he can’t feel the burning pain anymore, and everything goes numb. His voice is hoarse from them screaming and he thinks he’s crying but it doesn’t fully register. 

And then the attacks stop. Hotaru can barely muster the strength to tilt his head to the side to see Shinji’s horrified face morph into one of rage. The young kitsune transforms, and leaps toward Hotaru, chasing the wolf away from the barely breathing form. All 4 of Shinji’s tails are out, and the young man bares his sharp teeth in aggression. The wolf goes to lunge, but a young girl’s voice cuts through the air.

“We have what we came here for. The kitsune will die within the hour, let us go and retrieve Shin’s mask.” The two men turn to Hinata, and seem to agree, disappearing in a haze of purple magic.

“S...shinji…?” A hoarse, barely audible whisper.

Shinji transforms back, and immediately crouches next to Hotaru. 

“I’m here, Hotaru, I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay.” 

He grabs the kitsune’s wrist and checks for a pulse, he catches a faint one and begins to grab shreds of fabric to stave off as many wounds as he can. There are too many. He gingerly lifts Hotaru off the ground and carefully makes his way back to the temple. Yelling out for help the whole way back. Ichiro the messenger fox seems to have woken up, and answers the yells. The little fox’s eyes go wide at the sight of Hotaru’s limp, bloody body in Shinji’s arms. She runs back inside and fetches Akira and Yoru. The female kitsune races to prepare a makeshift healing station as Akira runs out to meet the exhausted kitsune. 

“Shinji! Hotaru! What happened here?” Akira barks out quickly, as he transfers Hotaru’s body from Shinji’s arms, into his own. 

“S-some wolf and a man were attacking him! I-I heard a scream and I went outside to investigate but I wasn’t fast enough, Lord Akira.”

“Hotaru! Son can you hear me?”

Hotaru mumbles incoherently, as he does a trickle of blood falls from his mouth. 

The pair hurry inside, to where Yoru has begun to disinfect and prepare wraps of bandages. 

As Hotaru is lowered down, a flash of immeasurable pain courses through him, and his eyes flash open, wide with pain. He screams. He screams louder than any of the other kitsune can believe. Louder than anything they’ve ever heard from him. They see him without his layers of clothing hiding his body away, they see the injuries littering his body, they see the gaping punctures in his neck, and the way he arches his back from the pain. His bloodied fingers and chipped nails, fresh tear tracks down his usually composed face. 

At this moment all that Hotaru can think, is:

“It would be easier to just die.”


End file.
